Gauken Hetalia
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Human students are let into UN Acedemy, Why the nations aren't sure, but now they have to keep their secret or else something bad could happen. What they don't take into account is what may happen to the human students. Possible NationXOC later on.


Chapter 1

_Dear_,_

_You have been invited to attend UN Academy! We have reviewed your academic areas and have been very impressed with your results. UN Academy is a private establishment and would enjoy having you attend, all of your tuition will be paid for and housing will be provided. We hope you will choose to attend our lovely school and we will be waiting for your reply._

_~Alvid Sunic_

_Headmaster of UN Academy_

The seven girls compared their letters, they had all gotten the letters on the same day and had brought them to school to compare. All of them were highly confused by the letter, they were all invited to UN Academy, and were all sure their parents were going to make them go to the school. It was just now sending scholar ships out and they had all gotten one, ya no doubt in their minds that they were going to end up going.

**~DBH~**

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Yelled Hailey from the bottom of the stairs of the house they were now living in. They had moved in in the middle of last week and today was their first day at UN Academy, and they were going to be late.

"BUTAH! SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE LATE!" Yelled back a flying Sora from the top of the stairs, she landed on her feet at the bottom.

Hailey shook her head, "How you do that is beyond me…"

Sora just smiled, then glomped the girl to next trip down the stairs. Arianna stumbled but managed to keep upright. "Sora! Let go!"

"NEVER!"

"SORA! LET GO!"

"OKAY!"

Alex descended the stairs and glanced at them, then pulled roughly at the collar of her shirt. "I hate these stupid uniforms!"

"No kidding!" agreed the other three. They had to wear uniforms at their new school and only Arina was wearing the girls uniform. Speaking of her, Arina, Grace, and Kyra walked down the stairs at the moment.

Arina had on the girls uniform, which consisted of a short black plaid skirt and a nice white dress shirt with a tan vest on over it, she had a navy blue tie on as well. Everyone else had on a similar outfit, except they had on black pants and had to also wear a black jacket over their dress shirts and vests.

"Me thinks that the only person enjoying these uniforms is Arina…" Hailey assumed.

"I agree with that…"growled Grace, she hated the uniforms the most, nothing comfortable about them at all!

"Come on then…they said something about introducing all the new students at once…"said Kyra.

"Right that crap….wait doesn't Arina have to speak for all the new students?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I do…why?" asked Arina.

"Cause we have been wasting time standing around talking! We are going to be late!" answered Hailey. "Now everyone go get your bags and meet at the car!"

Everyone hurried to get all their things and then met at the car, Hailey was already waiting for them with the engine running. Once everyone was in the car she speed to the school, making it two minutes before the assembly was to start.

They were all scolded, but Alex quickly saved their butts by saying that they had lost their way. Now all the new students were standing in a line behind a podium. Arina was pacing nervously back and forth.

"Chill! You are going to be fine! Besides you didn't lose the bet last night…" Hailey hung her head at the thought, last night someone, Sora and Grace, had come up with the bright idea to make a bet, whoever lost the bet had to embarrass themselves in the assembly. Horribly for Hailey, she had lost, and she still thinks the game was rigged someway.

Everyone laughed quietly, and almost all of them took a inner sigh of relief. No one had wanted to lose the bet or take the bet for that matter, but all had been forced into it.

Arina nodded, "Yeah…you're right…I could be you…"

"Eh, could be worse…much, much, much worse…." answered Hailey.

"How so Hailey?" asked Grace, an evil grin on her face.

"None ya!" snapped Hailey.

The curtains started to move, so Arina took her spot in line, then the headmaster of the school announced Arina and she started a boring prepared speech form the school. Once she was finished reading, the room filled with the sound of bored clapping. Hailey took a deep breath, pulled out her ipod and plugged a headphone into an ear and then proceeded to walk forward.

Ignoring all the people of 'power' telling her to sit back down, Hailey walked up to Arina and slung an arm around the other girls shoulder. "Most boring speech I have ever hear you read…said…read in this case I suppose…Anyways go stand with the others while I…well ya know…"

"Good luck," Arina said as she walked back to the others.

Hailey leaned in to the mike, "She's really a lot more interesting than that speech, really she is! And she's single!" A shoe smacked Hailey in the back of the head, she turned abruptly, "WTF! Throwing inanimate objects isn't nice!"

"So you'd rather I throw people or animals?" called back Arina.

"Not animals, they is to cute! Now people on the other hand…I'm pretty sure you can't throw them nearly as far as Arianna's shoe. Here Ari…." Hailey threw back the shoe.

"So anyways, we all happen to be new here, and all of you," she gestured to the crowd, "have been here for a while. But some things change I guess, I never thought I would be going to a school like this…I'm getting off topic again…as they say I guess, _There ain't no rest for the wicked…_ I really support that. Now I am going to walk off stage, get yelled at, say I'm sorry more times than I will remember, then go to classes for the first time at this new school….bai bai!"

Hailey turned face, and walked off stage as she had said she would and kept walking until she was outside of the room. This little speech was either going to make her really popular or really unpopular, it was going to depend. _Great way to start at a new school_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**So i hoped you liked this first chapter! Each OC you've read about is based off one of my friends! And most of the things that happen between us are stuff that would happen in real life!**

**So review! please do it!**

**ps this has not really been betaed...as far as i can remember...**

**3**

**~DBH~**


End file.
